


【翻译】【贱虫】Do you want me?

by MIAOPS



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIAOPS/pseuds/MIAOPS
Summary: 摘要：翻遍几乎所有的贱虫同人文你会看到墨西哥煎玉米卷，墨西哥炸卷饼，煎饼，“坐在屋顶向下看......”这样的句子，暴力，隔着面罩的吻还有虐心的剧情，但在这篇文章你都看不到了。我的意思是，当Peter整晚面对Wade滑稽的调情和强壮的肌肉时，他会怎么做。





	【翻译】【贱虫】Do you want me?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do you want me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262832) by [Rebecca_D_Struction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_D_Struction/pseuds/Rebecca_D_Struction). 



> 注意：此文为译文  
> 原文：Do you want me? by Rebecca_D_Struction  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262832?view_adult=true  
> 不用给我点心，麻烦大家动动小手，多多去支持原作者，感谢大家。

和大部分夜晚一样，蜘蛛侠坐在纽约某个角落的某个大楼壁架上，看着地上四个扭打在一起的人，三对一，这场争斗很明显不公平，但不是你想的那个原因。当Peter准备冲进去救那个可怜人的时候，他发现也许更应该去买盒爆米花，那个所谓的“可怜人”开始痛揍另外三人。当那个修长的身影从背后抽出两把武士刀时，他觉得有必要介入了。他准确地落到那三人和武士刀之间，在刀刺向他们前将他们踢向旁边的墙。

“够了，死侍，我想他们已经明白自己惹错人了。”蜘蛛侠说话的时候，那三个恶棍正呻吟着互相搀扶对方站起来。“你没必要把他们做成'烤肉串'。”

“他们先惹我的！”死侍不满地说道，像孩子一样一脚踢开一个易拉罐。

“嘿，废柴们...赶快离开，别让我再看到你们。”蜘蛛侠笑着对恶棍们说道，他们赶忙转身跑开了。

“你真是扫兴，小蜘蛛。他们应该被做成'肉串'！如果哥只是个普通路人怎么办，或者手无寸铁的小姑娘？”死侍手扶着额头假装自己是个娇弱的小女孩。

“那我不可能光看着的...”Peter叹了口气。

“你一直在看哥？”死侍用胳膊肘轻轻撞了下蜘蛛侠，即便戴着面具也能看到他夸张的笑容。蜘蛛侠凝视着他，“冷静点，我本来以为你起码会表现出足够的自制力，不用我上前阻止你大杀特杀，但很明显你没有。”

“你没看到这帮家伙多混账么！”死侍边说边从石头里拔出他的武士刀，拿着他们灵巧地舞动了一圈，顿时变得兴奋起来，“没他们哥也搞得定，但是不放它们出来玩玩哥会难受的。”

Peter翻了一大白眼，“他们是杀人工具，你把他们形容得好像宠物一样，真是没法跟你沟通。”不过他必须承认，Wade也不是无可救药，只要Wade不杀人，他们就能友好相处。复仇者们并不喜欢他俩待在一起，他们想不通Peter为什么要在一个雇佣兵身上浪费时间。当Tony知道死侍比自己还早知道Peter的真实身份时，明显很不高兴。但是Peter喜欢待在Wade身边的感觉，在Wade面前他不用扮成一个英雄。Wade根本不在乎他能不能和Peter做朋友，只要在Peter身边他就很高兴。

必须在重要的人面前隐藏自己的超级英雄身份搞得Peter焦头烂额，他真的很羡慕死侍不隐藏自己的真实身份，也不会遇到什么麻烦。但这是因为死侍没有爱的人，也是因为他是这个世界上最危险的暗杀者之一，还有不死的能力让他无所畏惧，他不需要隐藏什么，这些都是作为蜘蛛侠很羡慕的地方。Peter从没看过他的脸，不过他的名字和故事简直无人不知，人们经常告诉他要和Wade划清界线，说他又暴力又精神错乱，是个反社会的家伙。他确实有一些疯狂，他嗜血，不过是坏蛋们的。但是他也很幽默，有些傻乎乎的，偶尔会和Peter讲心里话，让他感觉很窝心。他还给孩子们和小动物们安置了庇护所，每年都会去看他们。

无视了同僚的意见，Peter下定决心他不会放弃死侍的，因为死侍明显有些摇摆不定，他不认同自己的职业，但也明白自己找不到别的可以胜任的工作，毕竟他被“设计”成一个杀手。“政府”利用他的献身精神来干脏活儿，其他人把他当做玩物一样，用他做各种科学实验，简直糟透了。Peter这样和Tony争论道。

当他作为蜘蛛侠巡逻的时候，经常会看到死侍孩子气的一面。即便是很小的事情，一般人都不觉得有什么，但他却会表现得异常兴奋。有一次夜巡结束后，他们俩一起去吃冰淇淋（是冰淇淋，不是卷饼哦），死侍满脸开心，说话的声音都高了好几分贝，高兴地舔着冰淇淋，仿佛从来没吃过这东西一样。老实说他这样挺可爱的，Peter发现自己又一次用可爱这个词形容死侍。他不知道自己是怎么想的，可能因为他们相处很融洽，作为朋友这样感觉？或者他渐渐地被Wade吸引？不管是哪一种原因，Wade都成功让Peter卸下防备。

“你在脑袋里说关于哥的什么悄悄话呢，你好像挺喜欢的。”

“嘿，我不喜欢你滥杀无辜。”

“哦！得了吧，我都很少这么干了（我都砍死一堆了），没有双关的意思。”

“好吧，至少你在朝这个目标努力。”他拍了拍死侍的肩，如果不是面具的话，可以看到他真诚的笑脸。

“哥对你也挺'努力'的...你觉得哥表现得怎么样？”他歪过头，用脸贴着Peter放在他肩膀上的手。

“晚安，Wade。”Peter轻声笑笑，摆手离开了。

“安啦，小蜘蛛。”

Peter回到家，迎接他的只有一片死寂（他一个人住），有时他很享受这种宁静，更多时候感到十分孤独。他摘下面罩，倒在床上，现在是凌晨五点多。懒懒地扯掉制服，钻进毯子里，拉好被子，盖紧自己酸痛的身体，很快就没有了寒意。

*砰！*

在空荡荡的大厅里，Peter被扔向一面墙，面前站着怒不可遏的死侍。他抓住迎面挥来的一拳，制住死侍的胳膊向身后扭去。

“你搞什么？我惹你了吗？”

Peter可不想和怒气冲冲的死侍交手，他为什么会出现在他的大学攻击他？？躲开另一拳，他开始好奇死侍是怎么知道他的真实身份的，更让人不解的是，就算他知道了，他们是朋友啊，他不会像这样下狠手。Wade掐住了Peter的脖子，力道越来越重，砰的撞向身后的墙，Peter的脸扭曲起来，视线渐渐模糊，耳边只有Wade的呼吸声。

“抓到你了，小蜘蛛。”Wade在笑。

“你怎么......”Peter试图挤出一点声音，但死侍加大了力度，他只能发出一声呜咽。他想掰开掐住他脖子的手，但即便用上超级力量也不行，这个雇佣兵的力气也大得惊人，他现在完全领略到死侍的能力了，这是他永远都不想再有的体验。看着Peter逐渐发紫的脸，死侍扬起恶魔般鬼魅的笑容，Peter眼里的恐惧似乎让他更加兴奋。

“每个人都觉得我又疯又傻，我可能真疯了但我一点也不傻，我故意让他们觉得我傻！你以为我不知道吗！你他妈把自己当成我的监护人一样！你以为我没发现你老在我周围乱晃？Baby boy，你可太天真了...我看到你了，而且，我知道，你可不是为了让我别伤人才一直盯着我的...”Wade挑挑眉，笑了起来仿佛这一切都是一场玩笑。

死侍松了松手，Peter剧烈地咳嗽起来，大口吸着气。Wade放开了他向后退了一步，Peter一下子倒在旁边的墙上，手扶着膝盖，试图平稳呼吸。

“这是个玩笑吗？Wade？”Peter的声音有些沙哑，上气不接下气。

“哈哈哈哈哈...是啊...”死侍闪电般地冲上前，用前臂抵住Peter 的脖子，又一次把他固定在墙上，Wade一定是要冲他脸上狠狠来上一拳，Peter这样想着，紧紧闭上眼睛，然而预想中的攻击并没有到来，他缓缓睁开眼，看到死侍把面罩拉到鼻子的位置，带着邪恶的笑容用低沉的声音说道：“Peter，我都明白，你知道吗...其他人也许可以骗到我，但你不行，我知道你为什么总在看我，为什么和我一起出去吃东西，为什么只和我夜巡，我知道，因为我也在看你。”死侍越靠越近，近得几乎要贴上Peter的鼻子。Peter出了一身冷汗，他不知道死侍准备做什么，目前发生的一切都让他感觉不舒服。

“我不明白—”Peter话还没结束，死侍歪了歪头，用自己有些干裂的嘴唇堵了上去，挑逗性地蹭着他的唇，随后加深了这个吻。当死侍把舌头伸进来，Peter闭上眼睛发出一声呜咽。

Peter惊呼一声，猛地从床上坐起来，他还好好地在自己床上，谢天谢地。

“我了个...我都梦了些什么，被暴力版死侍强吻！认真的嘛！还好没有发展得更离谱...简直是在逗我”他感到有些不舒服，更糟的是发现自己硬了。晨勃很正常，但要是因为这个梦那也太离谱了，他砰的倒回床上。

“怎么会做这样的梦啊...”

XXX

Peter本以为晚上和Wade去夜巡会非常尴尬，但Wade表现得和平常没什么两样。而Wade果然察觉到了Peter的异样，他今晚格外敏感易受惊吓。

“你今晚怎么回事，蛛网，老是一惊一乍的。”

“呃没事，只是压力太大了我猜。”

Wade小声嘟囔了几句继续走。“你昨晚睡得好吗？快到交稿日了？有在意的的女孩让你紧张了？到底怎么回事啊？”

“不是什么大事，只是个噩梦，我挺好的。”

“Aww～可怜的蜘蛛宝宝。”

“闭嘴，侍孩！”他迅速厉声回应道。

“Oh，别这么敏感嘛！”死侍靠近他，好像要说什么秘密一样，“哥也在梦里对不对，所以你今晚一靠近哥就表现得怪怪的？”

死侍的变脸速度总是让Peter很惊讶，前一秒还嬉皮笑脸，后一秒就能严肃起来，还有他敏锐的洞察力，不过可不总是好事。Peter叹了口气，“是啊，你在梦里，又粗鲁又暴躁。”

Wade的表情很惊讶，即便蒙着脸。Peter虽然不明白Wade怎么会安静地接受了这件事，但是不管怎样他已经说出来了，Wade似乎有让Peter卸下防备的能力，这也是为什么这个梦很奇怪，死侍从来没有粗暴地对待过他，事实上，他把Peter当做易碎的水晶一样，小心温柔地爱护着。

“前一秒咱们俩还在打架，然后就—”他耸耸肩，在说出那个吻之前住口了，Wade的眼睛睁得更大了，但也窃笑起来，他知道这沉默代表着什么。

“等等等一下，是像这样么—”Wade推着Peter精瘦的身体，将他抵在墙上，凑到他的耳边发出一声粗哑的喘息。Peter不自觉地作出防卫姿势，Wade渐渐逼近他，他们两人都沉浸其中，Wade听起来又阴沉又具有支配性，Peter没想到Wade还有这样的一面，但同时又让他很兴奋。

“Fuck Petey，你摸起来—”

蜘蛛侠一把推开他，他朝Wade出击，但Wade夸张地笑着躲开了。

“抱歉，抱歉，Petey，哥不能放过这个好机会，以后大概永远没机会这么干了，而且，哥说对了，对不对？”Peter的脸涨得通红，一方面是因为刚才那令人兴奋的场景，另一方面是因为尴尬，Wade完全把他吃得透透的。

“去你的！”

Wade还在大笑，他拍了拍Peter的肩，舒了口气停下来，假装擦了擦眼角的泪水。

“好啦，哥跟你闹着玩呢。”Wade用肘轻推Peter。Peter瞪着他，虽然并不是真的生气。他好奇如果没有推开Wade，Wade会不会继续下去，这种想法让他很恼火，但更多的是对他自己而不是对Wade。

“我回去了......”

“什么！别！对不起好不好，哥跟你闹着玩呢，保证不这样了。”Wade请求道，听起来真的慌了，让Peter对自己刚刚的虚张声势感到很愧疚，他知道Wade身边并没有什么人陪着他，更别提聊天了，以此当筹码真的不好。

“Wade？”

“嗯？”

“我也很抱歉，其实我没想离开的，只是你吓到我了，气氛也有点尴尬。”

“哥很抱歉你梦里的死侍是个混蛋，我没法阻止他，除非哥啥时候又能出现在你梦里，咱俩再这样做，简直棒极了！”

Peter笑出了声但很快严肃起来，“我知道我们总是调情，但是我梦里咱们是这样的有这么明显吗？”

Wade滞住了呼吸。

“等下，你梦里咱俩有这么刺激？！”

Peter愣住了。

“呃也没有像'那样'，梦里更暴力一些，不过你确实把我扔到一面墙上还吻了我。”

“难怪你今天这么怕哥！”

死侍的态度又变了，撇开笑话不谈，Peter说了这是个噩梦，意思说他并不喜欢这样。死侍垂下了头，小Peter被这个梦影响得这么严重。他知道Peter总是对那些调情的俏皮话一笑而过，但他是发自真心的，他疯狂地爱着Peter，而梦到这些的Peter明显很不自在，这让他真的很伤心。他最喜欢这种梦了，梦里Peter也爱着他，让他简直憎恨起床这件事。

“不，我只是有些紧张，我不知道该怎么反应，当我醒来的时候我感觉...很困惑。就像你之前把我推到墙上，我有些害怕，但是同时脑袋又有些晕乎乎的，只能听到你凑到我耳边的声音。”他低下头避开Wade的目光，即便戴着面具Wade看不到他的脸，“我从来没有过这样的感觉。”

死侍愣了一下，随即挑了挑眉。“所以你的意思是，如果在你梦里哥没那么粗鲁，你就不会那么讨厌这个梦？”

“可...能吧，我不知道，伙计。”

“让哥来纠正它。”

死侍缓缓凑近想要亲吻Peter，却被Peter用手拦住了。

“Wade，我不知道......”

“好吧，咱们先从原版剧情开始。”

Wade用手握住Peter的脖子把他推到墙上，在他耳边低语，但没有用力，语气平静又柔和。

“你讨厌这样吗？”耐心等待着Peter的反应。Peter的脸红得几乎要滴血，幸好戴着面具Wade什么都看不见，没有听到回答，Wade准备离开，突然Peter伸手抓住了他的制服。

“看来小蜘蛛不知道自己到底想要什么。” 死侍凑近他的脸颊轻声取笑道。Pete看着他，很快又因为尴尬移开了目光。Wade凑得更近了。

“告诉我停下来，我会停的。”

“我—我不知道。”

“我觉得你知道......”死侍把手伸到Peter面具边缘，“你想要我吗，在你梦里，就算我很粗鲁，你喜欢我吻你吗？”Wade边用鼻子蹭着Peter的脖子，边嗅着Peter的味道，缓缓地把他的面具拉上去。

“Wade...”Peter拉住Wade的手想拦住他，但是Wade挣脱了他的手，一把抓住Peter的手腕，把他举过头顶，凑上前去把头埋进他的脖子。透过薄薄的针织物，Peter能感受到Wade的呼吸，随着温暖的接触和摩擦逐渐变快。他开始挣扎，有些惊慌失措，但Wade并没有放开他。

“Peter，你是个强壮的家伙，我知道如果你想，你可以挣开我，但是你为什么不呢？如果你不喜欢这样，告诉我停下。”

Peter做不到，这简直是他经历过最热辣的事情。无视内心的恐惧感，这个雇佣兵的嘴在他身上游走让他兴奋不已，而且这个充满支配欲的Wade是他从没见过的。他调情的话语不止止是说说而已，他在向Peter展示他想要什么，这也是他们都想要的。这是Wade第一次采取行动，没有像对待水晶一样对待他。随着内心的期待他的心跳加速，他有些喜欢这样的Wade，想推他一把，想看他失控。同时他也很好奇Wade是怎么看他的，他想让死侍主导一切，让他沉浸其中，逐渐失控。这对他来说是一个新世界，他不知要怎么回应，但他不想因胆怯毁了这个氛围。

“我—”Peter甚至组织不出一句完整的话，他剧烈地喘着气。

“喘气可不能算回答，宝贝，告诉我，Petey，在梦里你想要我吗，像你现在一样想要我嘛？”Wade带着笑意。

Wade将Peter牢牢困在墙与他之间，向上卷起一些面具，用戴着手套的拇指抚摩他的嘴唇，Peter倒吸了一口气，粗糙的材质弄得他有点痒。Wade把Peter抬起来，Peter本能地用腿环住他的腰。Wade 喘着气把自己的面具也拉起来至鼻头。他们俩气喘吁吁地看着对方的唇，然后Wade开始慢慢靠近。他在等Peter从魔咒中醒来，他在等Peter发火，然后狠狠地揍他一顿，他会欣然接受，毕竟他已经得到了这么多。

“你还没说停呢。”死侍在他耳边低语。他轻轻吻了下Peter的唇，然后离开给Peter时间作出反应，但Peter凑近加深了这个吻，Wade跟着把舌头伸了进去，感觉腰间Peter的腿夹得更紧了。他们在那里待了很久很久，Peter喜欢自己吻他，这个新发现让Wade雀跃不已。当太阳渐渐升上来，Peter脖子上，锁骨上都是深深浅浅的吻痕，他的嘴唇又痛又肿，但他就是吻不够，他贪婪地渴求着Wade，这个想法在Peter脑海中清晰起来。

“Fuck！”Peter气喘吁吁地说道。

“我该回去了。”他离开Wade的唇，Wade把他放下来：“'让哥有史以来最硬比赛'的赢家要回去喽。”Wade笑着指了指Peter，调整了下裤子，试图让自己冷静下来。（译者注：原文Person to give me the bluest of blue balls. 让我有最蓝的蓝球。blue balls 是俚语指蛋蛋或丁丁充血疼痛的状态，因持续很久而未满足的勃起。）

“呃，Wade...”Peter犹豫着。

“哥知道，没有下一次了，别担心，哥不会跟任何人讲的。”Wade有些消沉地说道，好像有人曾对他说过这样的话，转过身准备离开。

“不！呃，我只想想问你明—今天干什么？”

Wade猛地转过身，似乎没想到Peter会这么说，他飞似地回到Peter面前。

“哥不用去干掉任何人，所以你想干什么都行，Baby boy，你想来哥家里吗？”

“好啊。”Peter因为这个提议脸红了，脑海中过了一下当天的计划，想见死侍的心情感觉不赖。不过还是很奇怪，为什么是Wade，他是一个雇佣兵，他不止是个暗杀者，更是个不顾危险的疯子，但是为什么他穿着制服的样子那么好看？他到底长什么样？如果无视疤痕，他的唇形很好看。Peter摇了摇头把脑海里的想法全赶走，突然想起脖子上的标记，和那些标记是怎么来的。

“我觉得我可能有点Gay...”Peter嘟囔着。

XXX

蜘蛛侠和死侍在他们早晨待着的那个屋顶约见面，然后跟着死侍来到他家。他家不是很乱，不过也称不上整齐。Peter有些惊讶房子的干净程度，因为据说死侍是个邋遢鬼。死侍打开电视，把微波爆米花扔进微波炉里，他们站在小厨房里等着，死侍试图让房间明亮又舒适，他明白这对Peter来说是个全新的领域，没有想对他做任何事的意图，以免吓到他。

“你想看什么，有线电视，老卡通片，恐怖片，所有的迪士尼电影，你随便挑。”

“听起来都很棒，不过，我能先告诉你些事么？”Peter听起来很紧张，但他必须要说，所以他逼自己开口。

“说吧。”

“Um...我觉得我喜欢你有一段时间了，但是我没注意到，或者是我骗自己没有。”Peter绞弄着自己戴手套的手指，死侍缓缓走向他，戴着面具让他更容易说出想说的。

“那个梦让我知道我能纵容你做到哪一步，但是昨晚的事让我意识到...”他向后退了一步，低着头。死侍跟着停在他面前。

“告诉我。”

“嗯？”他抬头看了死侍一眼又向后退了一步，但死侍紧跟着。

“拜托，告诉我。”死侍靠得更近了，他被面具覆盖的嘴唇近在咫尺，低声说道：“告诉我，告诉我你意识到什么？”

Peter投降了。“我—我想要你。让我意识我我有多想要你，梦里的你虽然很吓人，但当你亲我的时候我还是很—”死侍吻了上去，即便戴着面具也无关紧要了，这个吻立刻唤醒了两人间的情愫，Peter用胳膊环住Wade的脖子。

“Fuck！”Wade起身把面具拉上去，露出带着疤痕的嘴，Peter也跟着把面具拉上去，刚拉上去唇瓣就立马被Wade夺走了，带着炙热急促的鼻息，两人忘我地在厨房吻着对方，抚摸着对方，争夺着主导权。Peter向下瞥了一眼，发现Wade已经勃起了，胯间支起一个鼓鼓的帐篷，他突然有一种欲望想去探索这新发现的领域。Peter的手慢慢滑了过去，握住那尺寸可观的鼓起，Wade一惊。

“我没和男生约会过。”

死侍轻声笑了起来，“想骗哥。”

“为什么不信，因为我握着你的老二？”

“嗯是啊，你自然而然就握了上来，而且你的手真是又小又可爱。”

“我的手一点都不小！是你的老二太大了！”

Wade自己把身体往Peter的手里送，突然微波炉叮—的响了起来，他们转头仿佛从来没有见过这东西一样。Wade伸出胳膊去够微波炉，不想从Peter身上离开，他打开微波炉，取出爆米花包装，从橱柜里拿出碗，边往碗里倒爆米花，边在Peter的脖子上吸出一个新的印记。Wade忙来忙去的时候，Peter继续抚摸着他的裆部，亲吻着他的脖子。

“Petey，宝贝，小情人，你让哥装不了爆米花了。”（译者注：You're making it hard to...困难/硬）

“这是我唯一弄硬的东西么？”Peter笑着说。当Wade发出一声低吼的时候，他感觉一阵颤栗直向他身下送去。

“我们来玩这个两个人的游戏。”死侍扔下碗，注意力都集中在这个饥渴的小家伙身上，他把Peter抵在橱柜上，模仿Peter的动作抚摸他的裆部，吮吸着他的唇，Peter呜咽着但却靠得更近，他的反应太完美了，呻吟着，在Wade的触碰下颤抖着，让这个雇佣兵难以自已。  
去他妈的爆米花和电视吧。

“Wade，你不用忍着。”Peter从唇间哼哼道。

“不，Petey，我得慢慢来，因为你从来没和男人干过这事，就算你有，也不是和我，所以别这么说，你不知道这对我来说意味着什么。”

“告诉我。”Peter在喘息间隙低声说道。他跳上橱柜，坐在橱柜边缘，一把把Wade拉近，唇瓣紧贴。过了很久Peter才离开，暂停他们手下的动作。

“我想看你的脸，这样有些奇怪，我们在抚摸对方却不知道对方长什么样。”

“好—吧，终于来了，哥一直在等这句话，至少哥已经拥有过你这么长时间，哥会在日记里写下，这是哥最美好的时光。”

“你在说什么，Wade，我只是想看你的脸，我知道你有伤疤，没关系的，我还是喜欢你。”

“你知道多少人跟哥说过这句话，但是看了哥的脸后吐了吗？”

“得了吧，你不觉得你有点夸张了？”

“真的吐了，Petey，真—吐了。”

“那我先给你看我的脸...”Peter没等Wade回答，就把面具的剩余部分摘下来，甩了甩被面具压变形的头发。死侍像根柱子一样愣在那里一动不动，嘴夸张地大张着。Peter伸手帮他合上，被他的反应逗笑了。

“好了吧，哪有这么夸张。”

“哪有这么夸张！哪有这么夸张！Peter你他妈太好看了吧。”Wade捧着Peter的脸，急不可耐地吻了上去。他只想要一样东西，那就是把面前的人拆吃入肚。Peter纯净的灵魂将他生命中的晦暗一扫而尽，仿佛吻他能得到灵魂的救赎。他想要变得更好，他想要配得上面前这善良，纯洁无暇的生物。

“Peter，我想要你，就现在。”

“嗯哼，先把你的面具摘下来。。

“Fuck，”死侍犹豫着，仿佛想要等Peter改变主意，然而对方似乎并没有这个意思，于是他慢慢地伸出手，把面具拉上去。

“千万别吐，千万别吐，千万别吐。”

“要说破坏气氛，宝贝—”Peter的手抓住Wade的后颈把他拉向自己，舌头伸进Wade口中，Wade配合地张开嘴，没一会Wade就主动加深了这个吻，继续他们之前停下来的部分。不一会轮到Peter气喘吁吁地拉开他们两人的距离，看着Wade缓缓地睁开眼睛，这还是他第一次见到，他深吸了一口气。这是个“你真是太好看了”的惊叹，而Wade显然误会了。

“我知道，很恶心对不对。”Wade的嘴唇翁动着，紧紧闭上眼睛。

“不！别这样说，这是我见过最漂亮的眼睛，简直让我不能呼吸，你个混蛋。”

“好吧，如果不恶心，那这个应该会改变你的想法，”Wade紧张得不行，但他必须要确定Peter 的话不是在安慰他，他脱掉制服上衣，连同背心。Peter的脸不再藏在面具下面，难以掩饰他对Wade身体的赞叹。他感到一股欲望驱使他去抚摸这个男人的身体。他也把制服拉下来，几乎裸着。

“老天，”Wade瞪大了眼睛，仿佛Peter是他最后的晚餐一般饥肠辘辘地看着他。Peter感受到这危险的目光，同时也有些尴尬，但他渴求Wade那强壮的身体，驱使他靠近去亲吻他，他凑上前去Wade却抓着他的胳膊把他拉开。

“怎么了，哪里不对么？”Peter不解地皱起眉。

“Peter，这是件大事，你必须明白，如果让我继续亲你，还贴着你那完美的小身体，八头牛恐怕都拉不走我，我控制不了我自己，你简直是我见过最完美的家伙，而我可是个贪婪的野兽。让我停下来，因为我现在只想让你属于我，让你只看得见我的脸，听得到我的声音。”

Peter挣开Wade的手，捧着他的脸亲吻着他的嘴唇，直到呼吸困难才离开，喘着气凑到Wade的耳边，“别停下来。”

Wade喉间发出一声低吼，“好了，你是我的了。”

Wade把Peter抱起来往卧室走去，亲吻着他的嘴唇和脖颈，赞叹着他的美好。他们倒在床上，Wade扶着Peter的头怕他摔疼。从厨房一路走来吻就没有间断过，反而变得更激烈，Wade贴近Peter，用胯部顶着Peter的，两人同时发出一声呻吟，他扯掉Peter剩余的制服，腿抵在Peter两腿之间。

“你也要脱掉。”Peter喘着气，去扯Wade的制服裤子，Wade坐起来，扯掉剩余的衣服，Peter又一次被Wade的身体震惊到了，裆部那可观的尺寸。虽然Wade的身体布满疤痕，但Peter根本无暇顾及，他只顾着盯着Wade那线条分明，结实的肌肉，几乎是下意识地伸出手，双手覆住Wade结实的腹肌，Wade发出一阵喘息。

“Baby boy，等我一会。”他脱掉所有的衣服，然后朝Peter爬了过去，或者说是轻手轻脚地，或者说是性感撩人地。当Wade抓住他的脚踝，把他拉到自己身下，让Peter用腿环住自己的腰时，Peter竟有些期待地颤栗起来。Wade俯身和他贴在一起，他按捺不住呻吟声，双手抚过Wade的胸肌，又来到背部。Wade轻咬住Peter的锁骨，手伸到Peter背后，抓住Peter那完美的屁股。他们赤身裸体地磨蹭着对方的身体，Peter拱起背来紧贴着Wade强壮的身体，喊着他的名字。

“Peter我他妈简直受不了了，你真是太完美了。”Peter听了发出一声呻吟，Wade简直想永远听着这个声音。

“我保证我会慢慢来，但我超想感受自己在你身体里的感觉，Baby boy，告诉我你也想要。”Peter在他身下颤抖着，紧紧地抓着Wade坚实的肌肉，如果不是他的自愈能力恐怕要留下一片抓痕。

“我想要，从来没有人让我这么想要过。”

Wade手向下探去握住他们两个的阴茎，缓缓地撸动着。Peter惊叫出声，前列腺液流到了Wade的手里，起到了润滑液的作用。Wade低头看了一眼两人的肿胀，失去了最后一丝理智，他咬住Peter的胸，舔舐着他的腹部，亲吻着他的肚脐，看着他的小英雄剧烈地喘息着，充满情欲地紧锁着眉头，看起来像彻底坏掉一般。Wade紧紧抓住阴茎底部确保不会太快缴械投降，上半身慢慢向下移去，Wade温热的呼吸让Peter无意识地抬起胯部向Wade的嘴凑去，Wade不禁坏笑起来，他用湿热的舌头自上而下地将小Peter舔了个遍，让Peter不禁惊叫出声，不安地扭动着。Peter被这突然的刺激弄得拱起背来，Wade趁机凑上去上下舔弄着Peter的坚硬，轻吸着龟头边缘，Peter肆意呻吟着，他的手无意识地抓住了Wade的头，而这个举动只会让Wade吞吐地更深。

“Fuuuck！我不知道你还会这么做。” Peter的腿颤抖着，试图控制自己。Wade看着他剧烈的反应一脸享受，他舔舐着Peter的阴茎一直吞到喉咙。Peter虽然也很懂这方面的事，但Wade简直是这方面的专家。

他停下来回答道。“他们叫我长嘴的雇佣兵可是有原因的，宝贝，帮我个忙，给指头上来点润滑剂。”他一只手托住Peter 的下巴，用手指逗弄着他的嘴唇，哄劝他张开嘴，将两根指头伸进去，Peter配合地含住它们舔舐着。他感觉到Wade的阴茎正抵着自己大腿颤动着，睁开眼睛看到它被Wade一只手紧紧抓着，顶端因为充血几乎变成青紫色。突然Wade抽出手指，手指在视线里消失了，湿漉漉的指头在温柔地揉弄他最隐私的地方，一阵恐惧感从背脊传来，他屏住呼吸瞪大了眼睛。似乎是察觉到他的焦虑，Wade贴近Peter去亲吻他，试图安抚他，一边温柔地向那隐秘的地方入侵。突然Wade调换了两人的位置，让Peter跨坐在他身上。

“毕竟你是第一次，这个姿势对咱俩来说都能容易点，我超想跟你用传教士或者后入体位，但是这两种对你来说可能太过火了，亲亲我，其他一切交给我好不好。”Peter点点头，低头吻他，Wade一只手握住Peter的阴茎，另一只在紧致的穴道里继续进行着扩张。慢慢的Peter开始自己动起来，操弄着Wade的手。双重刺激让他沉醉其中，无暇顾及Wade的吻，放肆地呻吟着。Wade把手指伸得更深，有一点点痛，但Peter还可以忍受，事实上，扩张带来的小小的疼痛感伴随着倾略般的快感。Peter坐在Wade的大腿上，任由手指在他里面搅动。他配合着Wade手指的节奏起落，他从没想过自己会坐在Wade身上，想让他深深地插进来，填满他，而这是他现在唯一的念头。

“Fuck，Baby boy，你怎么这么好看，准备好让我进来了吗。”

“Yes，Fuck Yes，给我吧。”

“Fuck，再说一遍，宝贝。”

“拜托，Wade，我想知道你在我里面是什么感觉。” Wade又换了下位置，让Peter用腿环住他的腰，不忘亲吻他的男孩。他握住自己的肿胀，顶端抵在Peter紧致炙热的入口，当Wade把整个顶端伸进去时，Peter不禁向后仰起头。Wade动作很温柔，每伸进去一点都会停下来给Peter适应的时间，但Wade实在太大了。当他伸进去一半时，Peter忍不住叫喊出声，含糊不清地说着一些不连贯的句子。Wade停下来搂住他，让他喘口气冷静一些，让Peter觉得温柔体贴极了，和人们口中的死侍完全不一样。

“如果受不了一定要告诉我，宝贝，告诉我慢一点，如果说不了话，就说yellow，好不好。”Peter点点头，他们凝视着对方，温柔地轻吻对方，慢慢的Peter习惯了这种感觉。他把手伸下去，摸到Wade的肿胀正在自己的身体里时不禁深吸了口气，当他发现Wade只进来一半时，不禁笑了起来。“老天，我真是选了个高难度的开始。”

Wade被逗笑了，又换了下体位。

“也许应该让你自己来找让你舒服的方法，哥忍着不狠狠侵犯你真的忍得太辛苦了。”Peter调整了一下姿势，抬起屁股，在手上吐了些唾沫，给自己的紧致的入口和Wade的柱身都加了些润滑，成功让Wade插入得更深，他的眼睛不禁因快感向后翻。

“Fuck，宝贝你太辣了。”Wade不禁赞叹眼前的景象，他的小蜘蛛正骑在自己的老二上。

“闭嘴，”Peter笑起来，突然夹紧的臀部勒得Wade呻吟出声。Peter沉迷于身下Wade的模样，大汗淋漓的雇佣兵因自己臀部夹紧的动作肌肉紧绷，浑身肌肤被情欲充斥。他抓住Wade的胳膊举过头顶，手扶在腹肌上保持平衡，开始缓缓地向下蹭，看着那巨物一寸寸地消失在自己身体里，直到他完全坐在Wade身上。Peter紧紧地裹着他的快感和Peter不断发出的呻吟声让Wade沉醉其中，他从没想过梦境中的景象居然成真，他只希望不要醒来。

“Fuck，Wade你太大了。”

“抱歉宝贝儿，但是你夹着我好舒服，好紧。” Peter起身只留顶端在自己身体里，然后又缓缓地坐下去，以自己可以控制地频率起落着，Wade任由Peter主导，当他发现Peter因快感剧烈地喘息着，意识到他不能动得更快。

“想要更多吗宝贝儿，想更刺激点吗？”

“想，Fuck，草我，Wade。”Wade又换了两人的位置，深深地抽插起来，他在确保不会伤到Peter的情况下，深深埋进去，一次次朝那个甜蜜的小点进攻，耳边都是Peter愉悦地叫喊，沉浸在强烈的快感中。Peter紧紧抓着Wade的身体，搂着Wade的脖子，指甲在Wade的肩膀上留下抓痕，但是谁还顾得上这个呢。Wade拉住Peter一只手放到他两腿之间。

“自己照顾下你的小兄弟，宝贝。”Wade在Peter耳边剧烈喘息着。Peter伸出手，随着撸动感到一股暖流朝下体汇集。

“Wade，我要—”

“为我高潮吧，宝贝，来吧宝贝，弄到我们身上，让我看看你有多喜欢我插进去。”

Peter几乎哭喊着高潮了，弄得身上到处都是，脑海中似乎在放烟花。Wade并没有停下身下的动作，做着最后冲刺，高潮后敏感的身体让Peter剧烈地颤抖着，无声地尖叫着。当Wade看到Peter射了多少和在他身下享受的表情时，他感觉自己也快到了，他深深地插进去，无法抑制闷哼和低吼声，一股股地射在Peter里面，然后慢慢躺下来，Peter双臂的依旧环着他。他们安静地在那里躺了一会，然后Wade缓缓地抽出来，把Peter搂进自己怀里，炽热的体温环绕着Peter的身体。Wade沉浸在和蜘蛛侠做了的幸福感中，他很享受这种感觉，永远都不想结束，但是没多久身体就变得黏糊糊的，于是他温柔地把Peter放到一旁，去浴室清理。

他拿来一块湿毛巾帮Peter清理，Peter被突然的冷意弄得咯咯笑了来，把他推到一边。当他重新打湿毛巾回来时，听到手机嗡嗡的响声，开始找声音的来源。是Peter的手机，被放在制服口袋里，隔着薄薄的面料看到屏幕上—

“Tony Stark。”

一抹坏笑浮上他的脸庞，他拿起手机点了接听。

“Peter，我要你现在来斯塔克大厦。”

“Oh 嗨，Tony！抱歉Peter现在没法去你的城堡，因为他在...睡觉。”

“睡觉，你谁—Wade！是你吗Wade？”

“叮叮叮，答对了，你好吗，队长好吗？”

“为什么是你在接Peter的电话，他怎么会跟你睡在一起。”

“抱歉Tony，他去不了，他被我搞得精疲力竭，动弹不得。过几个小时再打过来。”Wade挂掉电话，心想这可太有趣儿了。

40分钟后...

公寓的门被砰的踹开，Wade和Peter一下子从床上坐起来，Wade从桌子上拿起枪，慢慢向房间门口靠近。Tony，美队还有黑寡妇一起闯进门，黑寡妇第一个穿过走廊走进里间看着他俩，Peter试图找东西把自己遮起来，Wade正拿枪指着她。

“Wade，是我，Natasha！”黑寡妇喊道，向外躲去。

“进来吧”Peter说。

“我让Tony过几个小时再打过来，不是闯进我家。”Wade这样说的时候，Tony正好走到房间门口。

“你对Peter做了什—oh。”

“是啊，Oh...铁疙瘩，我让你一会打过来，不是过来。”

“我怎么知道你说的'精疲力竭，动弹不得'是什么意思，我以为你把他打了个半死。”

“这不是真的...”Peter用手捂住脸。

“他还好吗？”美队的声音从门外传来，不敢进来。

“这是我的生活，伙计们，我很好，很显然很好。”

“好吧，他们挺好的。抱歉，男孩们，只是想确认一下你们没事。我们走吧，Tony。”黑寡妇推着一脸震惊的Tony和一脸尴尬的美队离开公寓，走时还试图把坏了的门关上。

“我去修门。”Wade说道，但是被Peter拉住躺下，四脚并用搂住。

“好吧我一会再修。”

“嗯～～”，Peter哼哼着同意道，很快又进入了梦乡。Wade回搂住他，十分享受怀里Peter的触感，他终于得到了他唯一想要的，尽情欣赏着Peter的睡颜，抚弄着他的头发，然后也沉沉睡了过去。


End file.
